


Wycieczka

by Darkbloodpony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbloodpony/pseuds/Darkbloodpony
Summary: Typowa szkolna wycieczka, na której nic nie może się przecież niezwykłego stać...





	Wycieczka

Żółty autobus szkolny zatrzymał się przy zatoczce obok trawiastej polany. Pojedyncze źdźbła trawy uginały się równomiernie pod wpływem ciepłego letniego powietrza. Kwiaty, które rozsiane, były w niewielkich czerwonych, niebieskich i białych grupach, jak uczniowie podczas przerw między lekcjami rozmawiającymi z koleżankami i kolegami z klasy.

        Drzwi od autobusu otworzyły się z głośnym odgłosem wydostającego się na zewnątrz powietrza, który do złudzenia przypominał wystrzał korka ze szampana. 

Młode kolorowe kucyki podróżujące autobusem, także wystrzeliły natychmiastowo ze środka przepychając się między sobą, trącając swe boki i omal nie przewracając się nawzajem. Spokój i sielankowa atmosfera polany zniknęła  zastąpiona przez chaos dyskutujących, kłócących się, a nawet krzyczących uczniów szkoły z Filadelfii. Identycznie jak kwiaty podzielonych między sobą na większe bądź mniejsze grupki. Na końcu z autobusu wyszły dwie nauczycielki. Ta od chemii miała grzywę i sierść jednego koloru – białego. Jedynymi akcentami wyróżniającymi się na tym tle były jej ciemnozielone oczy oraz znaczek przedstawiający cząsteczkę wody. Natomiast idąca tuż przy niej matematyczka – jednorożec o karmelkowej grzywie i pomarańczowo zabarwionej sierści używając swych magicznych zdolności wzmocnił swój głos.

– Proszę wszystkich o ciszę. – powiedziała, wywołując natychmiastowo pożądany efekt wśród podopiecznych, którzy wiedzieli, że z matematyczką się nie zadziera – Wszyscy doskonale znamy zasady wycieczki, lecz mimo to je wam powtórzę. I żeby mi nie było później żadnych jęków i płaczów jak ktoś za karę przesiedzi pół dnia w autobusie… – Tymczasem wśród jednej z grup składających się z pięciu kolorowych kucyków trwała szeptana dyskusja.

– Nudaaa… – rzekł Big Blow, ziemski kucyk o zielonkawej sierści – kolejny raz, to samo miejsce, to samo ognisko i to samo kazanie matematyczki.

– A co, wolałbyś siedzieć na zajęciach z biologii? Bo ja już wolę się nudzić niż kolejny raz słuchać o szczegółach anatomii żab. – powiedział jasno niebieski kucyk ziemski z żółtą grzywą o imieniu Good Rege.

– Czyli robimy to samo co rok temu? – zapytała lawendowa pegazica.

– Nie Demise, to też jest nudne. Chociaż miny Honey Bee nie zapomnę do końca życia. – kontynuował zielony kucyk, tłumiąc chichot – Nadal, nie mogę uwierzyć, że dała się nabrać na ten stary numer z nogą od krzesła.

– Moim zdaniem, wtedy grubo przesadziłeś Bigi – powiedział trzeci kucyk ziemski o szkarłatnej barwie sierści.

– Wyjątkowo tym razem zgodzę się z TT. – rzekła jednorożczyni o metalicznym owłosieniu. Po czym spojrzała na nauczyciela od matmy, która skończył swoją przemowę. – No nareszcie... Ile można gadać wciąż o tym samym durnym BHP?

– To co teraz robimy? – W odpowiedzi Big Blowe podrapał się swym kopytem za uchem, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

– Co powiesz na śmigus dyngus, Good Rege?

– Dobry pomysł – zgodził się jasno niebieski kucyk wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z pomysłodawcą. – Ale gdzie znajdziemy wodę?

– No jak to gdzie?! – oburzył się Big Blowe machając kopytem przed fioletowymi oczami kolegi – Tam, gdzie zawsze: w strumyku – rzekł, wskazując kierunek kopytkiem. – To co, idziemy?

– Jasne, czemu nie? – zgodził się pegaz. Następnie spojrzała na Talk Talona, z niewinnym uśmiechem – Przyniesiesz nam wszystkim butelki?

– Tak… przyniosę, Demise… – rzekł TT starając się ukryć rumieńce na pyszczku i idąc po narzędzia przyszłej zabawy.

Reszta kolegów z paczki ruszyła równym, wolnym krokiem do strumyka, mijając po drodze małą grupę nastoletnich kucyków pomagających w przygotowaniu ogniska.

– Demise, wytłumacz mi jedno.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć, Jewel Snow?

– Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?

– No właśnie. Jak? – włączyli się do pogawędki ogierzy.

– A o co wam dokładnie chodzi? – powiedziała klacz zatrzymując się tuż przed potokiem.

– Chodzi mi o to, jak ty wytrzymujesz to, że ten pupilek nauczycielki od biologii się w tobie buja. – rzekła Jewel Snow rzucając jednocześnie przypadkiem znaleziony kamyk do strumyka, który odbił się trzy razy od przejrzystej krystalicznej wody i wpadł do chaszczy na przeciwnej stronie.

– Wcale nie jest to takie trudne. – powiedziała, śledząc wzrokiem płynącą wartko po kamienistym dnie wodę. – Wystarczy, że będziesz udawać, że o tym nie wiesz i tyle. Oto cała receptura sukcesu. – odwróciwszy wzrok od strumienia dodała – Jeszcze do tego ułatwia mi to jego brak odwagi aby powiedzieć o tym, że mnie kocha.

– Dobra jesteś. Muszę zapamiętać, aby się nigdy nie bujnąć w żadnej klaczy. – skomentował Big Blowe, biorąc jeden z leżących na brzegu okrągłych kamyczków w kopyto.

– A co, wolisz ogiery? – zaczepił kolegę Good Rege uderzając go kopytkiem w bok.

– Coś ty, nigdy w życiu. Po prostu nie chcę być takim popychadłem jak TT. – powiedział Big Blowe, rzucając kamień do strumyka, który chlupnął na jego środku i dołączył do reszty swoich pobratymców w wiecznej kąpieli. – Zrobisz coś dla mnie, Demise?

– Co znów planujesz, Bigi? – odpowiedziała pytaniem pegazica, mrużąc oczy.

– Sama się przekonasz. – powiedział ogier, wymieniając uśmiech z Good Rege.

Talk Talon, był znany wśród uczniów swojej klasy jako pupilek biolożki, która w całej szkole była znana z wrednego charakteru i oblewania uczniów. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał nim zostać. Nie był alfą i omegą z innych przedmiotów szkolnych. Ba, można by powiedzieć, że był z nich słabszy od przeciętnej klasowej, lecz w kwestii biologii, a szczególnie kucykowej anatomii był nie do przebicia. Spowodowane to było zwykłą pasją do tego przedmiotu szkolnego a nie, jak myślała większość jego kolegów z klasy, chęcią przypodobania się nauczycielce. Zresztą sam jego znaczek – nić kodu DNA- świadczył o jego predyspozycjach w tym kierunku.  Natomiast biolożka, wiedząc o pasji kuca wybaczała Talk Talonowi większość jego zdarzających się od czasu do czasu potknięć, za które surowo karała resztę klasy. 

Tak więc nasz Talk Talon, zwykły kucyk o niecodziennej pasji szedł do swojej paczki „kolegów”, która chociaż, jako jedna z nielicznych grup, go akceptowała. Miał ze sobą pięć plastikowych, przezroczystych butelek z etykietami takich znanych marek jak Mane–Cola albo ClopHoove, którą wyjątkowo lubił. Jego myśli zaprzątały, jak zwykle zresztą, przemyślenia na temat najnowszych odkryć w biologii. Nowinki te dotyczyły niedawno odnalezionego motyla w górach Yakyakistanu, który potrafił przetrwać tamtejszą długą zimę zahibernowany pod cienką warstwą ziemi.

– Uważaj, bo wpadniesz do wody – rzekł Big Blowe, wyrywając kuca z krainy niebieskich migdałów.

– Dzięki. – rzekł Talk Talon, podając jedną z butelek zielonemu ogierowi – To komu planujemy dzisiaj zmoczyć grzywę?

– Może Liki Look? Jest nowa w naszej klasie i dosyć ładna… – odpowiedział Big Blowe, biorąc butelkę do TT.

– Ja proponuję Night Party, ona tak uroczo piszczy, kiedy się ją zaskoczy. – rzekł Good Rege, biorąc od Talk Talona butelkę.

– A ja mam w planach oblać ciebie – wtrąciła się Jewel Snow.

– Już się boję – odpowiedział Good Rege, szczerząc zęby w szyderczym uśmiechu. Tymczasem miłośnik kucykowej anatomii rzucił jedną z pustych butelek jednorożczyni, podszedł do strumyka i zaczął nabierać wody do dwóch pozostałych, zastanawiając się, kogo wybrać jako swój cel.

Pchnięcie zaskoczyło Talk Talona, który zachwiał się i wpadł wprost do lodowatej wody wypuszczając jednocześnie butelki, które popłynęły wraz z wodą. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszył śmiech paczki kuców. Ogier stanął chwiejnie na swoich kopytach, zmuszając jednocześnie siebie do walki z napadem drgawek i za wszelką cenę starając się zachować kamienny pyszczek.

– Ha! Ha! Ha! – śmiał się Good Rege, stukając kopytem o ziemię – doskonały pomysł, Bigi.

– Popatrz na jego minę! – chichotała Demise Star, kryjąc się za swymi skrzydłami.

– Rzeczywiście, jest cały czerwony jak burak – dodała Jewel Snow. Talk Talon powolnym ruchem zaczął stawiać kopyto za kopytem, idąc na brzeg, wkładając w to oraz w zachowanie spokoju całą swoją siłę woli. Jednak jego kopyto trafiło na omszały kamień, ogier się zachwiał i znowu zanurzył się w płytkiej wodzie, ku radości obserwujących go kuców.

– Chodźmy stąd – powiedział Big Blow, klepiąc się kopytem w brzuch. Pozostali, jak na komendę, pokiwali głowami i poszli, zostawiając szkarłatnego kucyka ziemskiego samego w wodzie.

        Talk Talon podniósł się, zaciskając zęby i pokonał dystans dzielący go od brzegu. Następnie odszedł kawałek od strumienia i legnął na ziemi. Zamknął oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się mimowolnie pod wpływem ciepłego grzejącego słońca, które prawie natychmiast wysuszyło jego sierść.

        – Czego się spodziewałeś, głupku? – rzekł w próżnię, odwracając się na bok i czekając aż całkowicie wyschnie.

        – Nic ci nie jest? – usłyszał głos nad swoją głową ogier. Otworzy oczy. Blask słońca przyćmił mu pyszczek pytającego kuca, uniemożliwiając jego identyfikację. Talk Talon zamrugał kilka razy, przewrócił się z boku na bok i wyraźniej spostrzegł sylwetkę czarnego kuca z żółtymi oczami i niebieskawą grzywą.

        – O, cześć, Honey Bee… ja po prostu sobie tutaj leżę i tyle. – Ogier usiadł i spostrzegł szarą towarzyszkę pegaza. Drapiąc się za uchem kontynuował – Ty pewnie jesteś Liki Look? – niebieskooka klacz potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy. – Miło mi cię poznać.

        – Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Bo słyszałam śmiech Big Blowa i reszty. – nie ustępowała pegazica.

        – A to… to nic szczególnego, kolejny niewinny kawał.

        – Aha. Skoro tak to przedstawiasz to cóż... nic tu po nas. – rzekła żółtooka klacz, odchodząc wraz z nową przyjaciółką. Gdy Liki Look spostrzegła, że szkarłatny ogier zniknął w trawie odwróciła się do Honey Bee i wyszeptała.

       – Coś jest z nim nie tak? Bo jego reakcja na to, jak został wepchnięty do tego strumyka wcale nie przypominała, kogoś kto uczestniczy w niewinnym psikusie.

      – Tak w pewnym sensie to coś mu jest. Zakochał się w niewłaściwej klaczy i w skrócie to tyle. – rzekła pegazica, zatrzymując się w miejscu. – Poza tym ma pecha do przyjaciół.

      – Co przez to rozumiesz, Honey Bee? – zaciekawiła się Liki Look, siadając obok koleżanki.

      – Zanim zacznę, musisz wiedzieć, że Talk Talon jest ulubieńcem biologistki. 

      – Tej wrednej, co na pierwszej lekcji wzięła mnie do odpowiedzi i wstawiła pałę? – rzekła Liki Look, czerwieniąc się na pyszczku.

      – Tak, tej samej.

      – Już go nie lubię.

      – I niestety tak postępuje większość z naszej klasy, ba mogłabym się założyć, że całej szkoły. A on jest po prostu dobry z biologii i tyle.

      – A niby skąd o tym wiesz? – rzekła Liki Look, nadal stawiając na swoim. 

     – Ponieważ o tym z nim rozmawiałam. Zwierzył mi się wtedy, że jest zakochany w Demise Star, co zresztą wiedzą tu wszyscy, ale mniejsza o to. Ona i jej przyjaciele – przy ostatnim słowie pegaz uniósł kopyta i kiwnął nimi w powietrzu robiąc niewidzialny cudzysłów – wykorzystują to aby się dobrze bawić.

     – A on im na to pozwala, żeby być bliżej niej? – domyśliła się Liki Look.

     – Tak. I do tego coś mi się zdaje, że on wie, że ona go nie kocha. – rzekła Honey Bee, strzygąc uszami.

     – To dosyć dziwne… nie uważasz?

     – Dziwne, nie dziwne... To nie nasza sprawa, Liki. – odpowiedziała pegazica, wstając – Mam tylko nadzieję, że zmądrzeje i przejrzy na oczy nim stanie się mu krzywda.

Godzinę później Talk Talon siedział  wraz z innymi uczestnikami wycieczki i przypiekał nad trzaskającym ogniskiem pianki. Przysłuchiwał się jednocześnie rozmowom kolegów i koleżanek z klasy. Nawet nie próbował się dołączać do ich gadaniny. Kiedyś, już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy, podejmował takie próby lecz zawsze kończyły się tak samo. Natychmiastowym umilknięciem rozmawiających kucyków. Co prawda tematy zawsze opierały się wokół przedmiotów szkolnych, plotek oraz znanych filmów i seriali, które nudziły Talk Talona, lecz mimo to ogierowi brakowało normalnego rozmówcy. Takiego, z którym nie musiałby uważać na każde swoje słowo, obawiając się psikusa.

Kucyk uniósł swój kij na wysokość ust i spróbował pianek. Oblizał się. Następnie stwierdziwszy, że są idealne, sięgnął do swoich prostych, zielonych, podwójnych juków leżących tuż przy nim i wyciągnął paczkę herbatników. Rozerwał folię, wyciągnął dwa z nich, a resztę schował z powrotem do torby. Sięgnął swymi kopytkami po lepkie, topiące się pianki i  umieścił je pomiędzy herbatnikami. Oblizał kopytko z pozostałości słodkiej masy. Następnie otworzył najszerzej jak potrafił pyszczek i naraz pochłonął całą „kanapkę”, delektując się jej smakiem, żując i mlaskając, aż do zlepienia podniebienia.

– Tutaj jesteś, właśnie cię szukałam. – rzekła Demise Star pojawiając się niemal znikąd i tym samym zaskakując Talk Talona.

– Ccceść… – próbował się przywitać kuc. Machnął głową w tą i z powrotem. Następnie wyjął z juków butelkę z napojem ClopHoove i chwyciwszy ją w kopyto wziął głęboki łyk, pozbywając się lepkich pianek z ust, które wylądowały w jego żołądku – Cześć. Dlaczego mnie szukałaś?

– Ponieważ idę z Big Blowem na spacer i myślałam, że będziesz chciał się dołączyć.

– Po tym, co mi zrobiliście? – powiedział Talk Talon, mrużąc oczy. – Nie ma mowy.

– Na pewno?

– Na tysiąc procent. Mam jak na dzisiaj dosyć kawałów.

– Cóż… szkoda, bo chłopaki mówili, że na pewno ci się spodoba, bo widzisz oni byli już tam sami i przyszli po mnie i Jewel Snow no i ciebie bo znaleźli jakąś dziwną roślinę, którą nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli i myślą, że to nowy gatunek… – rzekła Demise Star, rozbudzając ciekawość ogiera.

– A nie jest to czasami kolejna próba zrobienia mi psikusa?

– Ani trochę. To co, w końcu idziesz czy nie?

– Dobra, pójdę – odpowiedział Talk Talon, wstając – Prowadź.

Drzewa wokół ścieżki delikatnie zaszumiały pod wpływem słabego podmuchu letniego wietrzyku. Tu i ówdzie na gałęziach wszechobecnych w lesie świerków siedziały niewielkie stada ptaków, raz za razem dając znać o swoim istnieniu wspólnymi trelami. Słońce przedzierało się przez igły i liście, przyjemnie grzejąc grzbiety spacerowiczów.

Idący na czele grupy Big Blow co rusz kopał upatrzony od sobą kamyk, który posłusznie towarzyszył kucom w wędrówce.

        – Mówiliście, że to jest blisko. – odezwał się Talk Talon – a idziemy już ponad dziesięć minut i nic.

        – Jak chcesz, możesz wracać i poskarżyć się biologistce – stęknął Good Rege,kierując swe pełne kpiny spojrzenie na narzekającego kuca. Głowa ogiera opadła, a jego policzki pokryły się czerwonymi kreskami zażenowania, które na jego szczęście zlały się z jego szkarłatną sierścią. Kolejne kilka minut drogi minęło w ciszy przerywanej jedynie przez odgłos turlającego się kawałka skały.

        – Co myślisz o  Heart Arrowie? Czyż nie jest przystojny? – rzekła Jewel Snow,  zwracając się do koleżanki, jednocześnie energicznie machając ogonem z podekscytowania.

        – Oczywistości mi nie musisz mówić, każdy to wie.

        – Bo widzisz, słyszałam plotki…

        – Jakie plotki? – wtrącił się z szerokim uśmiechem Good Rege.

        – Odczep się, to nie twoja sprawa. – parsknęła jednorożczyni, zatykając gębę jasnoniebieskiego ogiera. Następnie, kontynuując z figlarnym uśmiechem – Chodzą słuchy, że podobno wpadłaś mu w oko. – mrugnęła Jewel Snow.

       – Aha – stwierdziła sucho Demise Star.

       – W ogóle cię to nie rusza? – zdziwiła się jednorożczyni.

       – Rusza, nie rusza... Nieważne, nie chcę sobie robić fałszywych nadziei.

       – To tutaj – stwierdził Big Blow, przerywając rozmowę koleżanek. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

       Przed oczami kuców ukazała się wyrwana z lasu niewielka przestrzeń, gwałtownie kończąca się przy pionowej ścianie z białego wapienia, która nosiła na swych barkach ciężar setek lat deszczów oraz porywistych wiatrów tworzących w niej niezliczoną ilość szczelin i nawisów. W jednej z nich, prawie na samym wychylał się ledwo widoczny żółty kwiat, który swym drobnym kielichem zwisał nad przepaścią.

      – I co, jak myślisz, TT? To nowy gatunek? Bo jak coś to ja go znalazłem i mam prawo go nazwać. – Talk Talon wystąpił przed szereg, uniósł głowę w górę i wyciągając szyję do granic możliwości przyjrzał się kwiatowi. Następnie odwrócił się do Big Blowa i reszty paczki, czekających na opinie specjalisty od biologii.

     – Pegazi jad. – rzekł – nic niezwykłego. Silny popularny halucynogen rosnący na półkach skalnych. Jeśli to wszystko, co chcieliście mi pokazać to nic tu po mnie.

     – Czekaj – zainteresował się Good Rege – Powiedziałeś “silny halucynogen”.

     – Tak. Wykorzystywany często do leków jako maść łagodząca obrzęki po poparzeniach. – dodał fachowo TT.

    – Bigi, myślisz to, co ja?

    – Tak. Dziewczyny, wchodzicie w to? – klacze spojrzały po sobie i potakująco kiwnęły głowami. – A ty, TT?

    – Nie, dzięki. Wystarczy mi ten raz coście nafaszerowali mnie czarcim żartem. Do dziś nie mogę zapomnieć, jak na mnie zadziałał. – odpowiedział zielony ogier, stając na skraju polanki. – Idę do ogniska przyrządzić sobie kolejne pianki. – rzekł, odwracając się od paczki kolegów i ruszając w drogę powrotną.

   Na samo wspomnienie tamtego doskonałego psikusa, paczka kucy ledwo co się powstrzymywała od śmiechu. Czarci żart działał na Talk Talona, bardzo specyficznie. Nie spowodował, jak w większości przypadków, zmian skórnych, lecz sprawił, że ogier przekręcał każde słowo, dodając do niego łacińskie odpowiedniki kucykowychch części ciała. Na dodatek, jakby tego było mało, ogier opluwał wszystkich trudno zmywalną, żółtą mazią.

   – Twój wybór – rzekł Good Rege. – To co, Demise Star, podlecisz po ziółko?

   – Wiesz… – odpowiedziała pegazica, prostując skrzydła – ten pegazi jad jest zbyt blisko skały, a ja kiepsko umiem zawisać w powietrzu. – Good Rege spojrzał na swego przyjaciela Big Blowa, który wzruszył kopytami.

   – Jewel, a ty byś potrafiła zerwać tego kwiatka? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Good Rege. Jednorożczyni podeszła bliżej do skalnej ściany, zamknęła oczy i ze skupieniem na pyszczku wytężyła swe siły na zaklęciu telekinezy. Jej róg rozbłysnął pomarańczową aurą, lecz chwilę później zgasł. Jednorożec odwrócił się do kolegów i koleżanki.

  – Sorry, ale ten kwiatek jest poza moim zasięgiem. 

  – To przecież niecałe piętnaście metrów – żalił się Big Blow.

  – No… tak… ale ja nie jestem w tym dobra.

  – Nie martwcie się, ja zaraz sprowadzę to cacko na ziemię. – rzekł z uniesioną głową Good Rege. Następnie podszedł do skalnej ściany i złapawszy wystający kawałek odłamka skalnego rozpoczął wspinaczkę.

   Pozostała część koleżeńskiej paczki przyglądała się uważnie postępom żółtogrzywego ogiera. Demise Star przystępowała z kopyta na kopyto, nie mogąc się doczekać nadchodzącego narkotykowego rauszu. Big Blowe oraz Jewel Snow natomiast stali nieruchomo w miejscu, ani drgnąwszy, jakby od tego zależało powodzenie misji Good Rege. W końcu kuc dotarł na miejsce. Słońce, które świeciło tuż nad jego głową swym blaskiem zasłaniało mu całą szczelinę w której rósł pegazi jad. Jasnoniebieski ogier wypełnił powietrzem swe płuca do granic możliwości i wypuściwszy je ze świstem sięgnął po naskalny kwiat, lecz jego kopyto ledwo co musnęło liść rośliny. Good Rege znowu oparł się o krawędzie skał, na których wisiał. Następnie, nadal trzymając głowę przy powierzchni skały, zaczął wodzić wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu nowej podpory. Niestety, nic, co mogło się nadawać do tego celu, nie było w zasięgu jego kopyt. Ogier, stłumiwszy swój instynkt podpowiadający mu, że nie da rady, kolejny raz sięgnął po halucynogenny kwiat. I znowu prawie miał go w kopytach. Tym jednak razem postanowił stanąć na skraju swych dolnych kopyt. Udało się. Good Rege osiągnął swój cel, jednocześnie jednak stracił pewne podparcie, zachwiał się i poleciał ze swą zdobyczą na ziemię, piętnaście metrów w dół.

   Talk Talon spokojnym krokiem szedł w kierunku ogniska, pogrążony w myślach krążących wokół jego kolegów. Kolegów, bo przyjaciółmi nie nazwałby ich nigdy. Odkąd zmienił szkołę i został poznany jako pupilek biologistki, już ich nie miał. Dlaczego się z nimi zadaję? – pytał się za każdym razem, kiedy poruszał ten temat. I jak zawsze odpowiadał sobie w ten sam prosty i szczery sposób – bo chcę być bliżej Demise Star. Bo ją kocham. – zgodził się ze sobą z trudem w głowie – Ale dlaczego ją kocham? – lecz na to pytanie szkarłatny kucyk ziemski nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Idąc dalej i borykając się ze swymi myślami ogier nagle został powalony na ziemię przez pędzącego ścieżką Big Blowa.

  – Uważaj, mogłeś mi złamać kark – jęknął szkarłatny kucyk, wstając na swe kopyta – dokąd tak pędzisz?

  – Good Rege... pegazi jad... półka skalna... upadek... Ja biegnę... Dziewczyny zostały... – wyrzucił z siebie momentalnie zielony kuc, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

  – Czekaj… Co się stało?

  – Rege spadł ze ściany. – odpowiedział krótko ogier.

  – To nie wasz kolejny głupi psikus? – zapytał podejrzliwie TT.

  – Nie, jak kocham Celestię, musisz mi uwierzyć! – Szkarłatny ogier przyjrzał się uważniej twarzy kolegi i ujrzawszy autentyczny niepokój uwierzył mu.

  – Dobrze, wierzę ci. Biegnij po pomoc, ja natomiast pogalopuję na polanę.

  – Po co ty tam? – zapytał zdziwiony Big Blow, lecz TT już go nie słuchał, galopując na złamanie karku w stronę polanki. Biegł z całą swą mocą, jaką posiadał w kopytach, ale jego myśli ledwo co łączyły się w logiczne sformułowania. Działał instynktownie. Czy kolejny raz dał się naiwnie nabrać? – myślał, zwalniając kucyk ziemski. – ale jego emocje były takie naturalne, poza tym nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym złamał przysięgę daną na szkoleniu z pierwszej pomocy i nie pomógł rannemu kucowi. – usprawiedliwiał w pewien sposób swoją reakcję TT – A może zamierzam to zrobić, żeby przypodobać się Demise? – rozmyślał dalej docierając na skraj polany. Jego oczy ujrzały dreptające w kółko dziewczyny, co rusz pochylające się nad leżącym nieprzytomnym, jasnoniebieskim ogierem, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniając zdanie i odsuwając kopyta od nieprzytomnego ciała. TT zatrzymał się niezauważony, pod wpływem kolejnych myśli uderzających go z gromadzoną przez te wszystkie lata nienawiścią jak obuch w głowę – Ale dlaczego mam mu pomóc? Za te wszystkie psikusy? Za zniewagi? Oszczerstwa? Mogę jeszcze odejść… on tu sobie poleży, a przy odrobinie szczęścia nawet i zdechnie, albo zostać i trochę pomóc? I tak nikt mi nic nie powie. „Udzielałeś pierwszej pomocy?” Zapytają. „Tak” odpowiem, udając udrękę, „lecz nie wiem co się stało. Po po po… prostu chyba za mocno naciskałem na klatkę piersiową i go chyba tym zabiłem. Naprawdę nie chciałem.” I pewnie odpowiedzą mi: „Zdarza się nawet najlepszym” i nikt się nie domyśli, że zrobiłem to specjalnie. Ba, może uczynię coś dobrego dla świata, pozbywając się jednego chuligana… – nieświadomie na samą myśl o swym sprytnym planie, podświadomie na jego pyszczku zagościł uśmiech. Następnie, uświadomiwszy sobie wagę swoich myśli uderzył się kopytem w policzek i podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi Good Rege. Jednym ruchem kopyta odsunął stojącą mu na drodze Jewel Snow.

   Ujrzał nieprzytomnego ogiera, z poskręcanymi w nienaturalnych pozach kopytami. Natomiast wygięty w łuk kręgosłup wyglądał jakby zaraz miał podzielić się na pół. Jego szkliste, nadal otwarte oczy zalane były czernią źrenic, aż do tego stopnia, że zasłaniały całą tęczówkę. 

  TT delikatnie odwrócił Good Rege na bok, nachylił się nad jego ustami, jednocześnie patrząc na jego klatkę piersiową w poszukiwaniu oznak oddechu.

  – Na co czekam? – odezwały się samowolni myśli w głowie ogiera – Przecież doskonale wiem, co trzeba zrobić… – TT nie dostrzegłszy żadnych poszukiwanych symptomów oddechu spokojnie zaczął odmierzać kopytami miejsce, w którym miał rozpocząć masaż serca – … wystarczy, że osunę kopyta trochę niżej, a on już nigdy nie wstanie, a jak się mi poszczęści to nie przeżyje – podpowiadały mu co, ma zrobić posępne myśli. Szkarłatny kuc ziemski odnalazł wreszcie szukany punkt na klatce piersiowej Good Rege, przygotował swe kopyta do masażu i zatrzymał tuż nad klatką piersiową – Dalej chcę być do końca życia ich popychadłem? Czy może wykorzystać okazję i się jednego z nich pozbyć, raz na zawsze?    

Big Blowe wpadł zdyszany na debiutującą na skraju polany Honey Bee wraz z Liki Look, omal nie powalając klaczy na ziemię. Zdyszany ogier przystanął i wodząc oczami raz na pegaza raz na jednorożca zapytał:

           – Wiecie, gdzie są nauczycielki? 

           – Co się stało? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Honey Bee.

           – Nie mam czasu ci tłumaczyć. Mów, gdzie one są! – Pegaz widząc krzywy grymas na twarzy Big Blowa wyciągnęła kopytko przed siebie, wskazując przechadzające się obok opiekunki. Kuc ziemski jednym susem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od nauczycielek.

          – Co się stało? – zapytała matematyczka, zaskoczona zachowaniem szkolnego urwisa, który z malutkimi źrenicami wielkości pojedynczych rodzynek odpowiedział:

          – Rege spadł ze ściany, połamał sobie kopyta i zemdlał,!y... to znaczy, ja Jewel i Demise…

         – Czy to ta skarpa na którą można dojść północną ścieżką? – zapytała cicho nauczycielka chemii, patrząc prosto w oczy ogiera, który energicznie pokiwał głową.

         – Ja pobiegnę zobaczyć, co się stało, a ty wezwij pomoc. – podjęła szybką decyzję matematyczka. – A ty, Bigi zostań tu i się nie ruszaj. – dodała w biegu. Zielony kuc ziemski kolejny raz potaknął i usiadł, odprowadzając wzrokiem pędzące opiekunki.

        Tymczasem niepokój nauczycielek został zauważony przez pozostałych uczestników wycieczki, którzy grupkami składającymi się z dwóch do czterech kucyków podchodzili do Big Blowa. Gdy pierwszy z nich, pomarańczowy jednorożec z żółtą grzywą dotarł do kuca ziemskiego zapytał głośno, tak, aby pytanie było słyszalne dla wszystkich pozostałych zbliżających się ciekawskich.

       – Co się stało, Bigi? – Zapytany kucyk podrapał się po głowię, następnie wziął głęboki oddech.

       – Więc... Rege spadł ze skałki i połamał sobie wszystkie kopyta. – widząc usilnie wpatrującego się w niego jednorożca oraz dołączające do jego spojrzenia pozostałych kuców dodał – Naprawdę, to nie jest kolejny głupi kawał. Poza tym to wina TT. To on namówił nas do pójścia nad skałkę, ponieważ widział tam jakiś nowy kwiat i poprosił nas o jego zerwanie, aby mógł go zbadać. No to, Rege mu odpowiedział na miejscu, że nie ma sprawy i zaraz to zrobi, ale mu się nie udało i spadł…

      – Wierzysz mu? – zapytał jeden ze zgromadzonych kuców.

      – Nie za bardzo… – odpowiedział mu stojący obok kolega.

     – Ale w co tu nie wierzyć? – dodała kolejna postać stojąca z tyłu. – To TT, a wiadomo jakiego ma bzika na punkcie biologii.

    – Biologii? On ma bzika na punkcie biologistki, pewnie chciał ten kwiat pokazać jej i dostać szóstkę! – rzekła kolejna postać z tłumu.

    – Tak, właśnie! – zgodziła się anonimowa klacz. Widząc to wszystko, Big Blowe odetchnął z ulgą, uśmiechając się do siebie w myślach za umiejętne ukrycie prawdy.

    Jewel Snow przestała dreptać wokół prowadzącego masaż serca Talk Talona. W uszach nadal słyszała głośne Tum, Tum, Tum. Odgłos jej własnego oszalałego ze stresu serca zagłuszany był przez miarowe odliczanie szkarłatnego ogiera.

    – Ile jeszcze będzie trwał ten koszmar? – pytała się w myślach. – Muszę się uspokoić! – powiedziała do siebie, siadając na trawie. Odzyskując swój spokój spojrzała na Demise, która kontynuowała swój dziwaczny taniec wokół TT i Good Rege. Przyglądając się uważniej pegazicy, zauważyła, jak ta pochyla się nad ogierami, lecz nie w celu jakiejkolwiek pomocy, tylko po to aby sięgnąć po leżący obok w wysokiej trawie kwiat pegaziego jadu.

    – Demise, zostaw to. – rzekła wracając do rzeczywistości Jewel Snow. Brak reakcji pegaza spowodował pojawienie się wypieków na pyszczku jednorożca, który z całą swą stanowczością odciągnął koleżankę od TT i zamachnął się kopytkiem, trafiając w policzek Demise Star. Pegaz, aż przysiadł pod siłą uderzenia, następnie jej krążące po wszystkich obiektach oczy spojrzały prosto na jednorożca, a jej prawe kopyto automatycznie powędrowało do policzka rozmasowując go.

    – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – syknął pegaz.

    – Zrobię to z przyjemnością kolejny raz jeżeli nie przestaniesz myśleć o tym zielsku. – Demise w odpowiedzi spiorunowała wzrokiem swą koleżankę, nieznacznie unosząc swe kopyto, lecz widząc nieustępliwy grymas na jej twarzy zaniechała swego zamiaru uderzenia Jewel Snow.

    – Dwadzieścia dwa… Dwadzieścia trzy… Dwadzieścia cztery… – odliczał na głos szkarłatny ogier.

    – Możemy ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytała Jewel Snow. TT nie odpowiedział od razu, nachylił się nad nieprzytomnym kucem, odchylił mu ostrożnie głowę do tyłu. Następnie nabrał powietrza do płuc i wdmuchnął je do otwartych ust Good Rege. Kiedy ponownie powtórzył tą czynność i przeniósł kopyta z powrotem na klatkę piersiową ogiera powiedział:

    – Mogłaby któraś z was robić oddechy resuscytacyjne. – klacze spojrzały po sobie, lecz żadna z nich nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Na szczęście w tej chwili na polanę wgalopowała matematyczka. Ujrzawszy wykonującego reanimację TT zwolniła kroku i spokojnie podeszła do całej gromadki.

    – Widzę, że doskonale sobie radzisz, Talk Talonie – rzekła nauczycielka. Widząc pot na twarzy ogiera dodała – Chciałbyś zrobić sobie przerwę?

    – Dwadzieścia… Tak Dwadzieścia jeden… Proszę Pani Dwadzieścia dwa… – odpowiedział szkarłatny kuc ziemski. Matematyczka kiwnęła głową, następnie podeszła do TT i przejęła resuscytacje. Szkarłatny kuc, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na Demise i Jewel, zrobił kilka kroków i runął na ziemię.

    – Nic mi nie jest – dodał od razu – tylko muszę trochę odpocząć. – Jewel Snow popatrzyła na swoją koleżankę, która nadal wpatrywała się w pegazi jad, lecz nie ruszała się z miejsca. Następnie Jewel wzruszyła kopytkami i położyła się obok TT, odwracając się do niego.

    – Wybacz, ten psikus nad strumieniem to była przesada, ten ja… chciałam przeprosić też za te poprzednie. – wyszeptała. – Ja myślę, że jakby nie ty to Rege… mogłoby nie być tu z nami…

    – Przeprosiny przyjęte – odpowiedział szeptem ogier. – A to czy on przeżyje to dopiero się okaże.

    Kilka dni później, w miejskim szpitalu, na jednym z typowych szpitalnych łóżek, za zieloną kotarą leżał jasnoniebieski kuc ziemski. Podłączona do jego kopyta kroplówka sekundę po sekundzie, minutę po minucie dostarczała życiodajną wodę wraz z lekami do organizmu Good Rege. Przytomny już od pół dnia ogier w końcu został na chwilę sam ze sobą. Rodzina, szkolni koledzy... Odwiedzili go niemal wszyscy na raz. Byli wszyscy oprócz TT, któremu to zawdzięczał zdrowie, a może i życie. Szkarłatny ogier zostawił jedynie list, który aktualnie spoczywał w kopytach Rege. Ogier przełknął ślinę i otworzył kopertę.

_      Witaj, mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej i szybko staniesz na swoich czterech kopytach. Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? Bo widzisz ja pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, a szczególnie to, jak mi przestawiłeś Demise, w której się od razu zakochałem. No i twój psikus, który zrobiłeś mi pięć minut później. Następnie przedstawiłeś mi Big Blowa i Jewel Snow. Na początku naszej znajomości myślałem, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. No i oczywiście po cichu liczyłem na to, że Demise odwzajemni moje uczucia. Cóż, jak się z czasem okazało byłem głupcem w obu tych sprawach. Ale czemu piszę? Zastanawiasz się pewnie nad tym, czytając ten skrawek zapisanego papieru. Otóż piszę, ponieważ chciałem się z tobą pożegnać. Dziwne, co? Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi ani nawet kolegami, a jednak zamierzam się z tobą pożegnać. Otóż przeprowadzam się w nowe miejsce, do nowej szkoły i nowych kuców mogących zostać moimi przyjaciółmi. Tam, gdzie będą mnie bardziej akceptować i nie wygadywać oszczerstw na mój temat. Takich jak to ostatnie, które powiedział Big Blowe. Może tam mi się bardziej poszczęści… Do zobaczenia, Good Rege. _

_ PS: Mam szczerą nadzieję, że się już nigdy nie spotkamy. _

 

Autor: DarkBlodPony

Poprawa błędów:  Mhroczny Paprikarz


End file.
